Universe 6's Last Resort
is the 38th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary Kale struggles to regain her senses having recently transformed into a Legendary Super Saiyan and charges past Goku and Frieza clutching her head as she falls to her knees. In a rage she powers up, with the resulting pressure of her energy knocking off multiple combatants such as Maji Kayo and Zirloin. She then turns her attention to the nearby Vegeta and Top swatting them aside and almost off the arena, but Vegeta is able to save himself, and Dyspo is able to save Toppo in the nick of time. Vegeta wonders what is going on with her just as she drops Ganos and Shantza off the arena, causing everyone from Team Universe 4 to be eliminated and as a result the two Omni-Kings erase them. Mule emerges from his robot suit and orders Paparoni to fuse with his allies to fight Kale. He complies and he along with Bollarator, Panchia, and Koitsukai fuse to become the towering Anilaza. However, Kale is unfazed and kicks Anilaza in the chest hard enough to send him off the arena. As Team Universe 3 lost their last four fighters in one go, their universe is also erased. Caulifla and Cabba discuss the current course of events. Caulifla realizes that Kale kept her superior strength hidden to protect Caulifla's feelings. Instead of being upset at the difference in power, Caulifla is overjoyed and encourages Kale to keep doing what she's doing. At the same time, Kale also eliminates the final two combatants of Team Universe 2, Zarbuto and Rabanra with their universe being promptly erased immediately afterward. From Team Universe 10, only Obni is left standing. Gowasu apologizes to him over getting their strategy wrong. With a final battle cry, Obni attacks Kale but is easily struck off of the arena and their universe is the fifth to be erased. Now only fighters from Teams Universe 6, 7 and 11 remain. As Kale slows down, Caulifla goes to check on her but Kale brushes her off and charges off. Caulifla calls out to one of her teammates, Auta Magetta and asks her to stop Kale. Still lacking reason, she lifts him off the ground and one handed tosses him from the arena. The two Namekians, Pirina and Saonel speak to her, urging her to come to our senses as the can surely win with her level of power but Kale answers back by simply blasting the two of them off the arena at the same time. Caulifla asks Cabba what's wrong with her to which Cabba responds that maybe she is the Legendary Super Saiyan who only shows up every one thousand years. He tells her that once such a Saiyan is awoken their power continues to grow and rampage until they self destruct. Cabba transforms into a Super Saiyan and attempts to stop Kale before that happens and urges her to remember why they are fighting but Kale does not listen and hits him, sending him off the arena. Before he is eliminated, he is caught by Vegeta, who mocks him for being tossed aside by an ally before asking him to explain what is going on. Kale continues her rampage, taking on the Pride Troopers, Cocotte, Kettle, Casserale, Tupper, Zoire, Kunshi, and Vewon. While individually outmatched, as a team they are able to gain the advantage. Vegeta watching nearby explains to Cabba that Kale's brute strength alone is useless and that she is starting to lose power as she is beginning to reach her limit. Cabba pleads with Vegeta for advice on how to save Kale, but Vegeta berates him, calling him a foe and telling him that he isn't there to offer aid before heading back to face Top. Caulifla approaches Cabba and as she pulls up her pants a pair of Potara fall from her pocket. Cabba asks what they are and Caulifla says that she stole them from Fuwa prior to the Tournament. Champa calls out to Caulifla and tells her to put one earring on her ear and the other on Kale so they can fuse. Cabba asks for one of the earrings and attempts to go to Kale but is intercepted by Dyspo. Dyspo almost finishes him off, but Caulifla transforms into a Super Saiyan and stops him, asking Cabba to save Kale. At that moment, Tupper launches Kale off the arena. Cabba leaps off towards her, putting the earring on her and throwing her onto the arena and falling off in her place. Caulifla puts on the other earring and the two are suddenly pulled together, and after a flash of light, fuse together to become Kefla. Beerus asks aloud if the use of tools is even allowed but the two Zenos excitement allows it go through unchallenged. Kefla declares that now the members of Universe 11 will be the ones to fall, and with overwhelming power, takes out the Pride Troopers one after another beginning with Tupper and then five others. Goku is faced with Jiren and tells him to go and help him teammates, but Jiren responds by saying that it is unnecessary. As Kefla knocks down Dyspo and Kahseral she readies herself to take out Jiren and Goku and fires a blast towards them. Suddenly, Gohan appears and knocks the blast aside. He tells his father to settle things with Jiren while he takes on Kefla all by himself. Kefla asks who he is, and Gohan warns her that he is a Saiyan like her, but one born on Earth. Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm Transformations *Legendary Super Saiyan *Golden Frieza *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan *Potential Unleashed Battles *Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) and Toppo *Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Ganos and Shantza *Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Anilaza *Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Rabanra and Zarbuto *Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Obni *Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Auta Magetta *Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Saonel and Pirina *Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Cabba (Super Saiyan) *Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Casserale, Kunshi, Tupper, Zoiray, Cocotte, Kettle, and Vewon *Cabba (Super Saiyan) and Caulifla (Super Saiyan) vs. Dyspo *Kefla (Super Saiyan) vs. Dyspo, Casserale, Kunshi, Tupper, Zoire, Cocotte, Kettle, and Vewon *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Kefla (Super Saiyan) Anime and Manga differences *In the manga, Kale eliminates far more opposition, totaling 17 and being the cause for Universe 4, 3, 2 and 10's erasure. In the anime, she only eliminates 5 with 3 of those being a combined effort with Caulifla and she is not the cause for any Universe being erased. *In the manga, Mule comes out of his armor to desperately urge Paparoni to fuse into Anilaza. In the anime, he comes out just before his universe gets erased to bid a farewell to his Angel. *In the manga, Anilaza speaks in fluently. In the anime, he is only capable of grunting sounds. *In the manga, Gowasu gives a farewell goodbye to Universe 7 before being erased. In the anime, he just close his eyes and quietly accept his fate. *Universe 2 doesn't accept their erasure with a smile in the manga as they are too shocked at their sudden elimination to do anything in contrast to the anime. *In the manga, Kale is not able to come to her senses and continues to rampage throughout. In the anime, she is twice able to regain her reasoning and gets her power under control. *In the manga, Cabba and Caulifla have knowledge of the "Legendary Saiyan". This is not present in the anime. *In the manga, Kale eliminates a few of her own team mates including Magetta, Pirina and Saonel. In the anime, she never eliminates any teammates and the three are eliminated under completely different circumstances. *In the manga, Caulifla and Kale fuse using Fuwa's Potara Earrings which Caulifla stole from him prior to the start of the Tournament of Power. In the anime, Fuwa lends Champa extra Potara Earring which he then gave to Caulifla and Kale prior to the Tournament of Power. *While they start with their base form in the anime, in the manga Kefla already started in her Super Saiyan form due to both fusees being in their Super Saiyan state. As a result, Kefla is permanently stuck at her Super Saiyan form and could not power down to base form throughout the duration of the fusion. *In the manga, Caulifla fuses with Kale in an attempt to get her under control and stop her from self-destructing. In the anime, the two fuses as a result of being overpowered by Goku as a Super Saiyan God. *In the manga, Kefla attempts to take on Jiren before being confronted by Gohan. In the anime, Kefla only ever confronted Goku. *In the manga, Anilaza is defeated instantly by one kick from Kale. In the anime, he has a prolonged battle with Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, Gohan, Android 17 and Android 18 giving them a fair amount of trouble. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters